dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cignal (El Kadsre)
Not to be confused with the . Cignal is a subscription-based direct-to-home digital cable and satellite television service provider in El Kadsre. It is also available in other countries in the El Kadsreian Islands, Aubarole, Minecraftia, and Goiky as well. Cignal is owned by Unifytel and Marksat Corporation. It was founded in 1992 as Marksat, then changed to its current name in 1999. Its available starting with El Kadsre, next is Mahri in 2000, Sentan in 2002, North El Kadsre in 2003, Vicnora in 2004, and Screencold and Line in 2004 as well. It is the fourth service in El Kadsre to launch after Astra Digital (now ElStar), Interstellar, and Extennel. It is one of the most popular digital TV services in the United El Kadsreian Nations and the whole of El Kadsreian Islands. For subscribers to receive Cignal broadcasts, they must acquire upon subscription the satellite dish antenna or cable, remote control, and the set top box (Integrated Receiver-Decoder). Cignal uses VideoGuard encryption system to protect its content from signal piracy. Cignal uses the both DVB-C and DVB-S2 digital television broadcast standard to accommodate both Standard Definition (SD) and High Definition (HD) TV broadcasts, as well as interactive services offered on their cable/satellite TV service. As of 2019, Cignal reached the 40 million+ subscribers base target. History Cignal was founded on January 23, 1992, as MarkSat by Marcus Lane, Diether Kline, and other teams after they working a new pay TV service and satellite for six years it was founded. In July 1997, digital broadcasting was introduced to MarkSat with aspect ratio 16:9 quality. With the advent of digital satellite and terrestrial television in El Kadsre and under new ownership and management, it was relaunched as Cignal Digital TV on June 4, 1999. Also, the Digibox was introduced to provide better quality, more channels, interactive content, and limited Full HD support. The service became more popular when subscribers reached over time about 500 thousand subscribers and more. In 2001, internet broadband and radio were introduced after Cignal purchased ThemoNetwork and RadioSat in 2000. Cignal began offering HD channels on May 31, 2004, starting with HD Entertain, HDEK, Mega Cinema, etc. In 2007, Unifytel acquired Cignal. In 2009, Cignal launched Cignal Now, a video-on-demand service. Cignal began offering 4K channels in 2016 starting with El TV Kadsre 4K, 4KLife and Ent4K. Models Pay TV Box models Remote models Channels * See here. Controversy Cignal Pac-Man logo and trademark controversy :Main article: Bandai Namco Entertainment v. Cignal In July 2015, Bandai Namco Entertainment filed litigation against Cignal for trademark infringement over the logo looked similar to Pac-Man. Some people complained to Cignal citing that "they stole Pac-Man" and "please not another Pac-Man ripoff!" Within the following year, Cignal released a new logo to prevent trademark infringement. Devices These are made by the parent of Cignal. They include the Cignal DVR and more. Market share Cignal is the leader of pay TV providers in the El Kadsreian Islands. Category:Cignal Category:Fictional television platforms Category:Fictional pay-television providers Category:1999 Category:El Kadsre Category:Mahri Category:Sentan Category:North El Kadsre Category:Vicnora Category:1992 Category:Cignal Digital TV Category:Pay-television providers Category:Television Category:Television platforms Category:Works involved in copyright/plagiarism controversies Category:United El Kadsreian Nations Category:1990s Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:Television in Mahri Category:Television in Sentan Category:Television in North El Kadsre Category:Television in Vicnora Category:1990s establishments Category:Screencold and Line Category:Aubarole Category:Narthernee Category:Minecraftia Category:Goiky Category:1992 establishments Category:Nakiro Category:Faricia Category:Ahmara Category:Fir Category:Oza Islands Category:Utikalor Category:Raland Category:Trayu Category:Haalis Category:Engotu Category:Jazila Category:Kowokam Category:Gauboran Category:Bellich Category:Totomarina Category:San Enrique Category:Spanish Nakiro Category:Kokone